1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a direct current machine, in particular a direct current motor for driving the blower of a motor vehicle, as generically defined by the preamble to the independent claim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For that purpose, two-pole direct current brush motors for use in heating and air conditioning blowers of motor vehicles are known, which have a mechanical tension relief for the exit of the individual cables of the positive and negative lines, the tension relief being embodied with additional fixtures. Such arrangements require that separate parts be furnished and assembled, making production more complicated on the one hand and on the other making assembly more complex when the machine is put together, thus increasing the production cost.